


Tout ça pour rien

by Pulcotinette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Histoire à la deuxième personne, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulcotinette/pseuds/Pulcotinette
Summary: Draco Malfoy ne veut pas être l'ami d'Harry Potter. Il veut être bien plus. Et quand il a finalement le courage de lui dire ? Harry... fuit. Plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant ; mais c'est peut-être pour le mieux, finalement. Traduction de All for Naught de sarahelen (ffnet).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Tout ça pour rien

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All For Naught](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549661) by SaraHelen. 



\- « Dis-moi de rester » murmures-tu, yeux gris contre yeux verts dans la lumière tamisée. « Dis-moi de rester, et que nous pouvons être amis - »  
Harry te coupe d'un rapide mouvement de tête.  
C'était tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir.  
Tu te lèves, refusant de regarder Harry, attrapes ton manteau et poses un Gallion sur le comptoir du bar. Tu ne regardes pas Harry quand tu te tournes pour partir, et tu ne regardes pas en arrière.  
Peut-être, peut-être que si tu n'avais pas dit à Harry ce que tu ressentais pour lui, vous auriez pu être amis. Peut-être qu'Harry ne t'aurait pas repoussé.  
Mais peut-être ceci était-il pour le mieux.  
Parce que, bien sûr, aimer Harry Potter, l'avoir juste à côté de soi mais jamais assez près, c'est de la torture. Tu ne pouvais pas l'attirer à toi. Tu ne pouvais jamais te pousser à le faire, ne pouvais même pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple de te repousser une putain de mèche de cheveux de son visage. Tu étais convaincu que si tu le faisais il saurait, et que des années d'amitié, de confiance et de pardon auraient été en vain.  
Mais tu l'as dit quand même.  
Dans un moment de faiblesse, tu a craqué, tu lui as dit et tu as tout fait foirer, et maintenant il faut que tu t'en ailles.  
Et tu espérais que, peut-être, ton amour pour Potter allait se rétracter petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement, et peut-être qu'un jour tu le recontacterais et que vous retomberiez dans une relation amicale et facile, sans désir nostalgique, sans douleur, et sans déclaration d'amour sans réponse.  
Tu sens quelque chose tirer l'arrière de ton costume et tu te retournes, presque convaincu que ce n'est que le vent.  
Mais non, Potter est là, essoufflé, te demandant pourquoi tu es parti, et ne l'as-tu pas entendu t'appeler ?  
Tu secoues la tête et attends que ce soit fini, attends qu'il te dise à quel point il pense que tu es horrible, mais les mots n'arrivent pas.  
Il ne fait que te fixer, et tu le fixes en retour, parce qu'après tout Harry Potter n'a pas le monopole du regard fixe.  
Tu ouvres la bouche pour lui dire tout celà et en un instant il a attrapé le col de ta chemise et t'a attiré à lui d'un mouvement rapide, ta bouche rencontrant la sienne dans quelque chose qui ne ressemble pas du tout à un baiser. Vos dents se sont entrechoquées douloureusement, et les lèvres douces dont tu as rêvées pendant de nombreuses nuits ne sont qu'une ligne dure et qui ne pardonne pas.  
Tu te recules, ou plutôt tu le repousses, et il te regarde confusément, comme un chiot perdu, comme si tu avais été le seul présent pendant cet instant.  
Tu as bien l'intention de ne rien dire, de le laisser s'expliquer, mais ta bouche te trahit. Tu lui demandes pourquoi il t'a suivi, pourquoi il te fait ça.  
Tu dis que tu ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi cruel, et qu'il devrait te laisser tranquille, tu ne le dérangeras plus.  
Tu recules d'un pas, t'éloignes de lui, mais il hésite, à la fois dans ses pas et dans ses mots :  
\- « A-attends…»  
Mais tu as passé trop de temps à attendre Harry Potter.  
Tu tournes des talons, prêt à partir, quand une main attrape la manche de ta veste de nouveau et tu pourrais la détacher d'un mouvement brusque te mettre hors de sa portée mais tu ne le fais pas.  
Tu restes là, dos à lui, en pensant que tu savais qu'il te rappellerait, que tu ne te serais pas éloigné tout en sachant qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, une petite étincelle d'espoir grandissant au fond de ton estomac.  
Il te contourne pour être face à toi et tu te rends compte d'abord que son visage est mouillé de larmes. Avant de remarquer tes propres gestes, tu lèves la main vers son visage pour les essuyer, comme tu l'as fait de si nombreuses fois auparavant, mais cette fois il ferme les yeux et appuie sa joue contre ta main, son visage tordu par quelque chose qui ressemble à de la douleur.  
Tu commences à lui demander ce qui ne va pas quand il te coupe, quand il te demande si tu étais sérieux quand tu lui a dit ça.  
Tu sais immédiatement de quoi il parle.  
Il y a une semaine, tu en as eu assez; il était dans votre appartement, les yeux tachés de larmes parce qu'il avait regardé quelqu'un – un collègue – mourir au travail, et ça lui avait fait tellement mal que ton propre cœur se brisait en même temps que le sien.  
Tu n'as pas pu arrêter les mots qui se ruaient hors de tes lèvres pour se suspendre dans l'air.  
Ton premier instinct a été de courir, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, parce qu'il avait besoin de toi ; ses sanglots arrivaient à présent plus forts et plus rapides, ce qui était de ta faute, après tout. Il devait probablement se sentir encore plus coupable que jamais, peut-être triste de devoir aussi perdre son plus proche ami, tout ça parce que tu n'avais pas su te taire.  
Après une heure passée à pleurer dans tes bras pour lui et à lui caresser les cheveux pour toi, te détestant au plus profond de toi-même, il s'est levé et est allé dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne t'a pas regardé.  
Tu t'en es allé.  
Et à présent il est là, près de toi, il te demandes si tu étais sérieux, comme si tu aurais ruiné une amitié comme la leur pour quoi que ce soit de moindre que ce que tu ressens pour lui.  
\- « Oui » dis-tu simplement. « J'étais sérieux. »  
Il tire sur ta manche.  
Il te demande de le regarder, mais tu ne penses pas en être capable, ne penses pas être capable de lui faire face pendant qu'il te dit qu'il ne t'aime pas mais qu'il veut quand même rester ami.  
Tu lui fais quand même face, parce que tu ne peux rien lui refuser.  
Il te regarde de nouveau, avec le même regard qu'auparavant : de la confusion associée à quelque chose que tu ne reconnais pas.  
Il avance d'un pas et tu retiens ta respiration, dans l'attente de ces mots. Tu fermes les yeux, te disant que ce sera plus simple à entendre si tu ne le regardes pas, plus simple si tu ne dois pas le regarder les dire.  
Tu es abasourdi de sentir une main sur ta joue, si douce, et tu te dis qu'il essaie juste d'être gentil, qu'il essaye de te réconforter.  
Une larme apparue sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives glisse le long de ta joue et disparaît entre ses doigts.  
\- « Draco », murmure-t-il, et tu te défais presque, parce qu'à force de se tenir là avec les yeux fermés et sa main sur ta joue, tu peux presque l'imaginer te dire ce que tu veux entendre, et tes yeux s'ouvrent, parce que tu sais qu'il n'est qu'Harry, et que tu peux voir tout ce à quoi il pense dans ses yeux.  
Tu as toujours été capable de le lire, toujours su quand il était en colère, mais à présent tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il ressent, même en le regardant dans les yeux, car tu y rencontres une émotion que tu ne lui as jamais vu auparavant.  
Pour une seconde, juste une seconde, tu te permets d'espérer.  
Puis il ouvre la bouche pour parler, et tu sais que ce n'était pas vrai pas vrai pas vrai.  
\- « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. » dit-il, et tu voudrais lui dire que ce n'est rien, que tu lui pardonneras toujours, mais tu restes silencieux. Tu es sûr qu'il le sait déjà, de toute façon.  
A la place, tu regardes tes pieds, parce que tu ne veux pas le regarder, mais tu ne veux pas qu'il voit ton visage. Tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit pleurer.  
Il commence à parler, et tu l'écoutes à peine, tu penses que tu vas entendre ce qu'il a à te dire et peut-être qu'ensuite tu pourras arranger les choses. Peut-être peux-tu lui dire que tu as menti, ou que tu t'es trompé, que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment.  
Parce que, bien sûr, n'être que le meilleur ami de Potter est une torture, mais tu ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.  
Il te dit qu'il est désolé de t'avoir laissé comme ça dans l'appartement, qu'il était bouleversé et en colère et qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas le gérer, et tu voudrais lui demander comment il pense que toi, tu t'es senti, mais tu ne dis rien.  
Il te dit que cela ne fait qu'une semaine mais que tu lui manques déjà, qu'il ne supporte pas de voir le canapé vide quand tu avais l'habitude d'y dormir, et tu veux lui dire que ce canapé était sacrément inconfortable mais que tu y dormais nuit après nuit parce que tu chérissais l'idée qu'il était la première personne que tu voyais chaque matin, mais tu ne dis rien.  
Il te dit qu'il déteste te voir comme cela, et qu'il ne veut pas perdre son meilleur ami, et tu relèves la tête pour lui dire que ce n'est pas obligé, lorsqu'il te dit quelque chose qui interrompt ton mouvement.  
\- « Mais il y a quelque chose que je dois essayer, juste une fois. »  
Il avance d'un pas, puis d'un autre encore, et il est si près de toi que tu retiens ton souffle, de peur de l'effrayer.  
La main sur ta joue descend et s'enroule autour de ta nuque et alors respirer n'est plus un choix; tu ne peux plus respirer, pas même si tu l'avais voulu, parce qu'il ne s'est jamais tenu aussi près, pas comme ça.  
Ton cœur bat comme un tambour, que ce soit à cause de la proximité ou de ton incapacité à respirer tu ne le sais, mais tu sais que s'il ne t'embrasse pas maintenant, s'il se dégage, ton cœur va s'arrêter et se fracturer complètement.  
Et c'est alors que tu sens ses lèvres frôler les tiennes, et la digue se fracture.  
Vos lèvres s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre, cette fois-ci sans les dents, et ses lèvres sont douces contre les tiennes, plus douces que tu ne l'avais imaginé.  
Tu en conclus que Harry Potter sait embrasser. Il embrasse si bien que tu te dis qu'il t'a probablement ruiné pour tous les autres. Aucun autre baiser ne sera jamais aussi bon que ce baiser.  
De toute façon, tu n'as jamais eu envie d'embrasser qui que ce soit d'autre.  
Sa main quitte ta nuque et pendant un instant tu penses que c'est terminé, mais il passe ses bras autour de tes épaules, t'attire encore plus près de lui, approfondit le baiser.  
Tu émets un son, tu le sens sortir de ta poitrine, remonter dans ta gorge et arriver dans ta bouche, quelque chose entre un sanglot étranglé et un gémissement de plaisir et il se recule, l'air coupable, probablement en pensant qu'il a mal agi de nouveau et tu geins encore, parce que tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Il ne voudra jamais être avec toi, il ne pourra jamais t'aimer, le baiser ne signifiait rien pour lui par rapport à ce qu'il signifiait pour toi.  
Après aujourd'hui, vous retournerez à votre simple amitié, et vous ne parlerez plus jamais de cela.  
Si c'était ton unique chance de l'embrasser, tu la rendrais mémorable.  
Ton cœur manque un battement alors que tu le presses de nouveau contre toi dans un gémissement presque plaintif, pensant que maintenant, tu ne peux plus qu'être amoureux d'Harry Potter. Tu ne pourras plus jamais le regarder avec autre chose que de l'amour et du désir dans les yeux pour le reste de ta vie, maintenant que tu sais ce que c'est que de l'embrasser.  
Il essaye de te repousser encore une fois, essaye de prononcer ton nom, mais te ne le laisses pas faire, pas déjà, cela ne peut pas déjà être fini.  
Tu a besoin de l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus l'aimer.  
Tes lèvres sont dures contre les siennes à présent, dures contre le coin de sa bouche, dures le long de sa joue, dures le long de son cou, et tu le sais, mais tu n'arrives pas à t'en empêcher, à être plus doux, pas alors qu'il n'a jamais été doux avec ton cœur.  
C'est pour cela, tu penses, que tu as passé tant d'années à le détester.  
Tu le voulais tellement que tu l'ai haï jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le haïr.  
A présent tu le détestes, tu le détestes tellement, et tu lui dis, pas avec des mots mais avec des gestes, et tout d'un coup son dos est appuyé contre le mur de brique à l'extérieur du bar et un instant tu penses que tu serais embarrassé si d'autres personnes étaient là mais c'est juste entre lui et toi, les rues sont désertes. Tu l'embrasses impossiblement plus fortement, puis il dit ton nom, clairement, comme le claquement d'un fouet.  
Peut-être est-ce le ton de sa voix, ou peut-être est-ce la douceur avec laquelle il repousse tes épaules et que tu n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'alors, mais cela te fait sortir de ta transe.  
Tu recules de trois pas, loin de lui et de toutes ces émotions que tu ne peux pas contrôler, et tu mets ta tête dans tes mains.  
Il te suit, enlève tes mains de ton visage en s'excusant, et tu veux le repousser et l'attirer, lui dire que c'est de ta faute, que tu es désolé que les choses ne puissent plus jamais être ce qu'elles étaient auparavant.  
Tu laisses sortir un sanglot et il t'attire contre sa poitrine, et tu te souviens de la dernière nuit où il a pleuré dans tes bras exactement de la même façon, et pour une quelconque raison cela actionne quelque chose en toi, et maintenant c'est toi qui sanglotes, qui pleures si fort que tu ne peux pas respirer.  
Tu ne peux jamais respirer près de lui.  
Tu sens soudainement ton estomac tomber et tu te rends compte qu'il vous a tous les deux transplané dans son appartement, et il te laisse juste pleurer, avec ses bras autour de tes épaules.  
« Je suis désolé », dit-il, ses mains frottant des cercles apaisants dans ton dos. « Je n'aurais rien dû dire. J'aurai du attendre qu'on soit à la maison. »  
Tu ne manques pas le fait qu'il sous-entend que c'est chez toi aussi.  
Harry te dirige vers le canapé et tu t'assois, t'enroulant sur toi-même plutôt qu'autour de lui, parce que tu ne peux pas supporter plus de réconfort de sa part.  
Il tend la main pour toucher ton épaule et tu le repousses d'un mouvement sec.  
Il prononce une nouvelle fois ton prénom, et c'est comme si ton ouïe venait de s'éclaircir.  
Il prononce ton prénom depuis que vous avez transplané ici, encore et encore. Il y a un autre son déconnecté par dessus, quelque chose de fort et d'horrible, et il te faut une seconde pour te rendre compte que c'est toi qui le produit, et tes sanglots s'arrêtent brutalement.  
La pièce est complètement silencieuse, et une minute, longue et agonisante, passe avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.  
\- « S'il te plaît - » sa voix se casse sur les mots, il avale et recommence. « S'il te plaît, laisse moi seulement t'expliquer. »  
Tu ne fais aucun geste pour montrer que tu l'écoutes, mais tu attends tout de même qu'il continue. Il parle après un moment ; tu sens ses yeux sur toi.  
\- « Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu – que tu m'aimais, ça m'a terrifié. J'avais tellement peur que tu te moques de moi, que tu mentes -  
\- Je n'aurai jamais menti à propos de quelque chose comme ça », dis-tu sans le regarder, et ta voix est dure.  
Tu peux entendre son appréhension quand il parle à nouveau.  
\- « Je le sais, maintenant. C'est juste – ça avait l'air trop beau pour être vrai. Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu … je ne pouvais pas le croire. C'est pour ça que j'ai fui. Je suis désolé. »  
Il s'arrête, et même sans le regarder, tu sais qu'il passe la main dans ses cheveux. Si tu l'avais vraiment écouté, si tu n'avais pas seulement attendu qu'Harry te mette à la porte, tu aurais compris ce qu'il disait.  
\- « Puis tu m'as demandé de rester. Tu as dit qu'on pouvait être amis, mais … Draco, regarde moi. Il faut que tu me regardes ou je ne peux pas le dire. S'il te plaît. »  
Tu ne tournes que la tête pour le regarder, tes bras restent autour de ta taille. Tu ne veux pas qu'il voit à quel point tes mains tremblent.  
Il repose sa main sur ta joue, et tu veux la repousser mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu ne fais que le regarder.  
Il laisse s'échapper un éclat de rire nerveux, presque vaincu.  
\- « Cette dernière semaine … je n'ai pu penser qu'à toi. Je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête. D'habitude j'ai déjà du mal, mais là c'est pire, parce que tout ce que je vois quand je pense à toi, c'est ton visage lorsque je suis parti et que je t'ai laissé assis là. Et je …»  
Il passe sa main sur son visage, son souffle est erratique.  
\- « Je ne pouvais pas te dire de rester pour être simplement mon ami. Parce que je ne veux pas être ton ami. »  
Tu te dis que ça, c'est pire, que tu préférerais rêver de lui et ne pas l'avoir pour le reste de ta vie, du moment qu'il est à tes côtés. Mais s'il ne veut pas que vous soyez amis, si tu dois t'éloigner et un jour lire dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il s'est marié avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi, tu préférerais être mort.  
Tu commences à te lever, et tu peux sentir les larmes qui coulent de nouveau, mais tu as juste besoin de les retenir jusqu'à ce que tu sois à l'extérieur.  
\- « Non ! Merlin, Draco, ce n'est pas ce que ... »  
Presque mû par une autre conscience, il s'élance et t'embrasse, doucement cette fois-ci, si doucement que tu as à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer qu'il se recule déjà. Il commence à parler, mais déjà tes mains sont dans ses cheveux, l'attirant de nouveau, parce que c'est mal de parler. Parler fait mal, et tu ne veux pas l'entendre dire qu'il ne veut être que ton ami, ou pire, qu'il ne veut pas être ton ami du tout. Il t'embrasse aussi doucement qu'il est possible d'embrasser, et ton nom est là, de nouveau, sortant de sa bouche et entrant dans la tienne, et il se recule encore, et tu te dis que c'est fini ...  
\- « Viens vivre avec moi », dit-il, et l'espace d'un instant tu ne t'occupes pas de ces mots, et tu n'y es pas obligé, parce qu'il continue. « Viens vivre avec moi, et réveille-toi chaque matin à mes côtés, bats toi avec moi à propos de la forme des pancakes, embrasse-moi avant d'aller travailler, et embrasse-moi après avoir travaillé, embrasse-moi à jamais parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »  
Il te regarde à travers ses cils, et tu veux lui dire que ce n'est pas ce que des amis font, que tu ne veux pas être simplement son plan cul, lorsque tu reconnais finalement, finalement, l'expression de son visage, et tu aurais dit la reconnaître plus tôt, parce que tu portes la même lorsque tu le regardes.  
Tu ne sais pas trop comment, mais tu finis par l'embrasser encore une fois, et il se joint à toi, soulagé, et c'est alors que vous vous embrassez vraiment pour la première fois. La première fois que tu sais que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime aussi, et qu'aucun de vous d'eux ne va quitter l'autre ensuite.  
Tu sens des larmes perler aux coins de tes yeux, encore une fois, mais à présent tu les laisses couler librement ; le sel se mélange entre vos bouches et tu comprends alors que tu n'es pas le seul à pleurer.  
Il prend ton visage entre ses mains, caresse tes joues, et vous vous embrassez encore et encore et encore comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, car c'est le cas.  
\- «Je t'aime.»  
Tu ne sais pas vraiment qui s'est reculé pour le dire, mais cela n'a pas d'importance car vous vous retrouvez à mi-distance encore, ton corps se tourne vers le sien, et s'ouvre pour l'accueillir (non seulement dans tes bras, mais aussi dans ton cœur) comme une fleur.  
Vous vous correspondez parfaitement, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle ; il en a toujours été ainsi.  
Il se recule pour te regarder, et cette fois-ci tu ne l'en empêches pas fiévreusement, car tu sais que beaucoup d'autres baisers sont à venir.  
\- « Je t'aime », dit-il, et c'est définitivement lui ce coup-ci, et c'étaitdéfinitivement lui la première fois, et il te dit qu'il te l'a toujours dit, dans tout ce qu'il a fait, en espérant que tu l'écouterais.  
\- « Encore », murmures-tu, et il se plie à ta volonté, le disant entre chaque baiser, te le montrant avec ses mains qui te retiennent, qui t'embrassent, qui t'engloutissent complètement.  
Tu n'as jamais été plus heureux que maintenant.  
\- « Je t'aime », dis-tu, et il te fait écho, vos bouches se rejoignant encore et encore.  
\- « Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Merlin, je t'aime tellement.»  
Se levant, il t'attire loin du canapé, continuant de t'embrasser alors qu'il marche à reculons vers sa chambre.  
Tu arrêtes de l'embrasser, juste un instant, te sentant soudainement peu sûr, te disant qu'il a probablement déjà fait cela de nombreuses fois, qu'il a probablement déjà emmené tant de femmes - et d'hommes - dans sa chambre auparavant, que ça ne doit pas être si bouleversant pour lui ...  
\- « Je n'ai jamais voulu que toi », dit Harry, comme s'il lisait dans ton esprit, et tu l'embrasses encore ; Harry ouvre la porte en la poussant et vous dégringolez à l'intérieur et vous riez, trébuchant jusqu'à tomber sur le lit.  
Ce n'est pas parfait, mais la première fois ne l'est pour personne.  
Il est tellement délicat avec toi, que tu ne te sens jamais mal aimé ou comme négligé comme une égratignure sur sa tête de lit, pas une fois. Il s'endort le premier, épuisé, ses bras autour de toi et sa tête sur ta poitrine.  
La dernière pensée qui traverse ton esprit avant que tu ne t'endormes est que tu n'auras plus jamais à dormir sur le canapé.


End file.
